


it's a wild ride (brace yourself)

by y_uuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Young Victor, victor with braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_uuuri/pseuds/y_uuuri
Summary: They were different from the posters on his walls back in Hasetsu… his selfies were much more intimate. Even so young and innocent, having barely entered his teenage years, Victor’s eyes were soulful and held a special sort of depth to them as they were blown wide in the pictures he’d taken of himself, silver eyelashes sweeping toward his brow bone and soft lips pulled into a charming smile. Yuuri’s heart fluttered.---Or, Yuuri thirsts over young Victor with braces.





	it's a wild ride (brace yourself)

Yuuri’s phone had been steadily buzzing with notifications, which he’d been successfully ignoring until a certain text caught his eye.

**phichit**  
u guys are so cute wtf 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the message, hurrying to instagram and clicking on Victor’s account, assuming (correctly) that his fiancé had provoked the sudden overflow of attention from their fans. His last post, uploaded exactly 16 minutes ago, was of him and Victor together, the night before as they watched an old Russian soap opera together. Yuuri had eventually fallen asleep on Victor’s shoulder, his glasses hanging precariously off the end of his nose, and Victor had snapped a picture, winking into the lens with Makkachin on his other side, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Yuuri felt himself blush at the caption.

**v-nikiforov**   _Movie night with my loves <3 _

Victor had jumped into the shower right after posting the picture, to avoid Yuuri’s reaction, the bastard. He still couldn’t help but smile, scrolling through Victor’s posts. He felt like his old fanboy self again as he looked through Victor’s pictures, allowing himself to indulge in his childhood idol’s content. Quick shots of Makkachin on early morning walks with sunsets painting the horizon, selfies, candids from practice (that Mila had certainly taken) with Yurio. Videos of newly perfected jumps, spins, step sequences that hadn’t been used.

Victor created an instagram account right before he entered Seniors at fifteen, and when Yuuri neared that year, he paused. He had seen most of these, yes, but it had been so long and they were different from the posters on his walls back in Hasetsu… his selfies were much more intimate. Even so young and innocent, having barely entered his teenage years, Victor’s eyes were soulful and held a special sort of depth to them as they were blown wide in the pictures he’d taken of himself, silver eyelashes sweeping toward his brow bone and soft lips pulled into a charming smile. Yuuri’s heart fluttered at the braces on his teeth; at this time his elastics were blue (he had gone through the entire rainbow nearly twice before they were removed) to complement his eyes, and Yuuri was jealous of how adorable he was. Victor never went through an awkward stage, it seemed; his braces were nothing but endearing, and God, Yuuri could see the barest hint of a gap between his two front teeth and he felt like he could die, right here in bed with Victor showering in the other room.  
When did that get there? How had he never noticed?

Swiping some more, Yuuri found Victor’s iconic post-braces selfie that he’d published at eighteen, cringing at the comments he remembered leaving with his old stan account back when it was posted and Victor was just an unreachable entity that he’d longed for. He was beaming at the camera, his white pearls straight and perfect, and there was a pretty blush on his cheeks, his long hair in a messy ponytail that draped over his shoulder. Yuuri was a weak, weak man, falling over and over again, spiralling, but it was okay because Victor always caught him.

The door of the bathroom opened outside and Yuuri left the app, abandoning his phone to greet Victor with a smile as he entered the bedroom clad in nothing but a towel around his hips. There were water droplets rolling over his shoulders and down his chest and his damp hair was swept away from his face, held in place with a clip. He was tantalizing and Yuuri was selfish, wanted all of him now and forever, for as long as Victor would keep him.  
He stood, greedily pulling Victor into a kiss, the minty tang of toothpaste on his breath, and Yuuri smiled into his mouth.

“You’re mine.”  
Victor pulled him closer, smiling shyly, and it was too pretty for any camera to capture.  

“I’m yours.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/y-uuuri


End file.
